To the Moon
by teddygirl105
Summary: Dr. Neil Watts and Dr. Eva Rosalene have odd jobs, making the wishes of their clients come true before they take their final breath. When they come upon their next client, Johnny, they experience something that's never happened before. What's Johnny's wish? To go to the moon. Permission from the developer, Kan Gao, to make this has been granted.
_Smash!_

In front of a large house on the cliffside, we see a crashed company car, and a dead squirrel. Two people in coats come out of the car and inspect the damage. One was a woman with black hair. The other was a man with brown hair and glasses. "Where were you looking, Neil?!" the woman scolded. The man, Neil, talked back.

"Well excuse me for heroically evading that squirrel coming out of nowhere! Geez Eva..." he said, mumbling the last part.

The woman, Eva, looked back to the see the squirrel on the road, dead. "...You ran over it anyways."

"...Oh." Neil said, looking sheepish.

"You ran it over and hit a tree..." Eva said, used to Neil's antics.

"Look, don't worry, it's a company car." Neil said, trying to calm her down.

"Are you kidding me? The boss is going to kill us!" she yelled.

"Hm..." Neil thought of a solution. "We'll just say I was saving a puppy." he said. "He likes puppies, right?" he asked the woman.

"He's more of a cat person." Eva told him.

Sighing, Neil looked at the sky. "...Why does the world have to be so complicated?" he asked himself. Going back to her, he crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever furball he fancies. Crisis averted."

"Good, go write that on your report later." Eva said as she walked around the car. "Let's grab the equipment from the car and move already." Going to the car, Neil grabbed a heavy looking box from it and went to her.

"Got the sucker. Let's roll." Going to the pathway leading to the house, Neil stopped.

"Hey wait, don't forget the car!" he reminded her.

"Just wanted to see if you'd remember." she said as she faced the car, pressing a button on the car keys to close the doors and lock it.

"...How thoughtful of you." Continuing their way to the house, they climbed a few stairs and found their path blocked.

"...Who put a boulder here?" Eva asked.

"Maybe it's their security system." Neil said. She sighed.

"Cucumbers... We don't have time for this fluff. Let's try pushing it out of the way." she suggested.

"Maybe we could find a tree branch to jack it with-" Neil stopped. "Wait..." he trailed off. "...Or, we could just call it a night and blame it on that!" he said excitedly.

* * *

*Push it by hand*

"Alright, on three." Eva said. "One... Two..." preparing themselves, she yelled out "Three!" and they pushed the boulder. It bounced around before landing somewhere. "I... I don't even..." she stuttered.

"...What was that?" Neil asked.

"Not a boulder, that's for sure." Staying in silent, Eva broke it by saying, "Uh, we need to get going now..." and the two continued.

* * *

*Find a branch*

"...A branch will do." Finding a nearby branch, Eva brought it to the boulder and got ready. "Alright, this better work..." she trailed off. She jacked the boulder with the stick, but when it made contact, the boulder seemed to deflate.

"...What was that?!" Neil yelled, shocked.

"I... I don't even..." Crouching down, Eva inspected it before standing up again. "It's some kind of air ball..." Going silent, the two of them moved on. "...Uh, right, we need to get going now."

* * *

Continuing their way, they located the door of the house and knocked on it, hearing the faint sounds of a piano. It stopped and a voice yelled, "Ma, they're here!" From upstairs, a woman looked out the window and proceeded to get the door. As the two waited, Eva started up a conversation. Putting down the equipment, Neil stretched his back.

"...Not a bad place to retire at, huh?" she asked.

"I could do better." Neil answered. "Nightshifts; love 'em or hate 'em?" he asked Eva.

"You know the answer, you stupid owl." she muttered.

"...It's probably gonna be another all-nighter, y'know." he told Eva.

"I know." she said.

"And I doubt they'd have any coffee..." Neil sighed.

"Shut up."

"And the ocean waves will sing lullabies..." he trailed off.

"Not through your blathering, they won't." she retorted.

"And your eyelids wil-" Neil was interrupted by the door opening, revealing a woman as she let them in.

The two walked forwards as Eva stopped Neil. "Don't forget the equipment, moron." she called back to him. Sighing, he picked it up and backed into the house.

"...I don't get paid enough for this." he grumbled.

* * *

Act 1

"I never told anyone, but... I always thought they were lighthouses."

* * *

"Dr. Watts and Dr. Rosalene, I presume?" the woman asked as they entered the house. Neil set down the equipment behind him. "Thanks for coming on such a short notice." she said.

"That's okay, I tend to be bad a predicting deaths as well." Neil joked.

Ignoring him, Eva asked the woman a question. "Are you the patient's daughter?" The woman shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm just his caretaker. I'm Lily." Two children ran past them and entered another room. "...And these are my children, Sarah and Tommy." Facing the two doctors, she continued. "It's not exactly a nine-to-five job, so Johnny lets us live here." she told them.

"I suppose this 'Johnny' is our man?" Eva asked.

"...'Johnny'?" Neil asked. "If it's a kid we're dealing with, I don't think we're the ones you want." Neil told Lily.

"No, no. He just prefers to be called that." Going to the stairs, she gestured towards them. "He's upstairs right now with his medical doctor. Come with me." Going up the stairs, Eva looked at Neil.

"C'mon, grab that case and let's go." she said, following Lily.

"...When my back breaks one day, I'll sue you with insurance claim." he grumbled as he hefted the equipment and went up the stairs.

"Ok, they're gone!"

"Whoever get's there first gets to play the melody!" Sarah and Tommy came from the room they hid in and ran to the piano, Tommy ahead. Climbing on the piano, he smiled a victory smile.

"No fair! You pushed me!" Sarah complained.

"Did not!" he retorted.

"Whatever, you get the boring two notes anyways." Getting on the piano bench, the played the song on the sheet, the sound drifting upstairs.

"...Those kids are pretty good for their age." Eva commented.

"Hey, you're the one who said there was no time to waste." Neil said. "And incidentally, I'm the one who's carrying the weight of a small meteoroid." he added.

"Yeah yeah, c'mon." Going through the doorway, they saw Lily on the side, looking at an old man in a bed, an IV and heart monitor connected to him. At the bedside was a silver haired doctor. In the corner was a bunk bed, presumably where Sarah and Tommy slept. Going to the doctor, they talked with him.

"How's Johnny?" Eva asked.

"He's unresponsive at this point, but by the looks of things, he's still consciously hanging on. It's hard to say how long you'll have, but I would hurry."

Going to Lily, she asked them, "Ready to set up?"

* * *

*Look around*

"Gee, y'know, I think I'd like to carry this excruciatingly heavy object around some more." Neil commented. "Thanks for asking, though!" he said, sarcasm lacing his words. Walking around, they found a bathroom and going down a small set of stairs, a few paintings. The first one was of the lighthouse close by, the second one was of a girl with orange-red hair holding something yellow and blue, one of a stuffed animal of some sort, and a picture of three boys. On the shelves next to Johnny's bed, there was a selection of readings from medical journals.

* * *

*If you're done/Set up instantly*

"Yes. It'll just be a moment." Eva said. Unloading the equipment on the table, Neil sat down in the chair as Eva took the plug to the nearby power outlet.

"...Are you sure a common household power outlet is sufficient?" Lily asked, worried.

"No worries, we're the experts." Neil said as an attempt to convince her. Eva plugged in the machine, and for a moment, the lights dimmed. "...Oh crap." Neil muttered as Lily and the doctor were frantic. The lights soon came back on, and Neil looked sheepish. "Standard procedures... Just keeping ya on your toes!" he quickly said.

Opening the machine, a light came out from it and revealed a window-like image. Eva went over to the doctor. "How is he doing?" she asked.

"Not so well. If I were to say, he's got just a day or two left." the doctor told her.

"That's plenty of time." Eva said before walking to the front of Johnny's bed, looking at him.

"...So you to can grant him any wish, huh?" Lily asked.

"...To try, at least."

"But we always succeed, because we're awesome." Neil added.

"So, what's the wish?" Eva asked, ignoring Neil.

"The moon."

"The moon?" Eva asked, confused.

"The moon... He wants to go to the moon." Lily explained.

"The geezers just keep on getting crazier." Neil commented, and Eva glared at him.

"So, can you do it?" Lily asked.

"...It depends."

"She meant to say yes." Neil corrected her.

"Why don't you tell us about our client here?" Eva asked Lily. She hesitated.

"That... I don't really know much. Johnny's an odd man. Through the two years I worked here, he rarely spoke. He worked as a craftsman for most of his life, and his wife passed away two years ago. I don't know that many details."

"I would have known more if I were his paperboy for Pete's sake." Neil muttered.

"Shush, just do your thing." Eva told him off.

"Well... I suppose if you look around the house, you may find some more info. I suppose Johnny wouldn't mind, since he signed for you two." Lily told Eva.

"Mm... so be it." Eva went over to Neil.

"Alright, which one of us plays detective?"


End file.
